Passation de pouvoir
by titepuce5929
Summary: Réponse à un défi. Lorsque Naruto doit tendre la main vers Kyuubi pour défendre ceux qu'il aime.


**Jingle** : Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixème nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "Energie". Le principe est d'imaginer, d'écrire et de poster un OS en une heure à partir du thème.

**Disclaimer** : Ma seule prétention est d'avoir essayé de creuser dans l'esprit des personnages de Masashi Kishimoto.

Je suis trop croc de celui là. J'aime tellement à me dire que Naruto et Kyuubi peuvent bien s'entendre s'ils y mettent du leur.

**Passation de pouvoir**

Naruto était épuisé, il n'en pouvait plus. Comme à son habitude, il avait donné le meilleur de lui-même et même d'avantage. Il ne regrettait rien, il avait fait ce qui lui avait semblé le mieux. Il était en paix, tout en se laissant partir. Mais quelque chose le retenait encore.

- Que fais-tu ? Tu te laisses bercer par le néant ? Tu abandonnes ?

Naruto ouvrit les yeux à l'entente de cette voix cruelle. Il était une nouvelle fois face à la cage qui symbolisait le sceau de Kyuubi. Pour une fois le démon avait raison, il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Cela aurait signifié laisser le champ libre à la créature. Il ne pouvait pas le permettre, il devait encore se battre.

Le sourire du renard à neuf queues s'étira. Même si la mort du shinobi signifiait sa mort ou avec une chance plus minime mais toujours présente sa libération, il devait admettre que Naruto était un bon hôte, qui savait exploiter sa puissance sans en abuser. Et puis Kyuubi avait du respect pour Minato, qui avait quand même osé le sceller, et surtout qui avait réussit.

- Veux-tu un peu de mon pouvoir ? Sans lui, tu seras bien vite inutile.

Le bijuu aimait aussi à se sentir puissant et indispensable à son hôte. Ca lui donnait le sentiment de ne pas être juste sagement enfermé. Il avait le sentiment qu'il pouvait agir. Et à chaque fois, il prêtait un peu plus de pouvoir, ce qui blessait Naruto mais qui lui permettait d'avoir de plus en plus d'emprise sur lui.

Au fond de lui, le jeune ninja le savait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait passé un pacte avec le démon dès la première fois où il avait goûté à la puissance du chakra rouge. En y repensant, c'était même juste au moment où il avait appris l'existence du renard en lui. Mais si cette fois encore, Kyuubi lui permettait de sauver ceux qu'il aimait, alors il pouvait bien le démuseler une nouvelle fois. Lui aussi voulait savoir qu'il pouvait agir, même par l'intermédiaire d'un autre. Il ne laisserait pas tomber les siens, à aucun prix. Il avait fait ce que Naruto seul pouvait faire, il devait laisser la place à ce que son osmose avec le renard pouvait accomplir. Il n'était jamais déçu, même s'il devait en souffrir. Jiraya ne lui avait pas appris à exploiter cette énergie pour rien, il pouvait faire de grandes choses. Il n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir goûté à cette réserve inépuisable énergie.

- Alors ? Que décides-tu ?

La seule chose qui embêtait Kyuubi était de devoir se plier à la volonté d'un gamin. Il ne pourrait pas le forcer à accepter son pouvoir. Ainsi c'était ce gamin seul qui avait le pouvoir de l'anéantir en mourant stupidement. Et Kyuubi aimait trop la vie pour accepter la mort sans broncher.

Naruto posa sa main sur la truffe du démon à travers les barreaux et lui sourit en acquiesçant. Le démon méritait malgré tout sa reconnaissance. Sans lui, il n'aurait pas fait long feu. Aussitôt, une douce chaleur l'enveloppa. Il devait faire confiance au bijuu, trop de pouvoir l'envahissait pour qu'il puisse encore garder son contrôle. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que Kyuubi fasse, Naruto l'avait imaginé, vécu en cauchemar. Il était prêt à tout pour son objectif, et c'est pourquoi il ne regretterait jamais.

Naruto seul n'en pouvait plus, mais à deux l'union était plus forte que l'épuisement. Tout en se laissant aller, il était en paix. Kyuubi le retenait dans ce monde et n'avait pas encore jouer sa dernière carte.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Si l'envie vous en dit, vous pouvez me laisser une review (et si l'envie ne vous en dit pas, Kyuubi risque de trop tirer sur sa laisse et d'accidentellement s'échapper^^ (bah, lui aussi il aime rester devant l'ordi à lire les reviews))


End file.
